Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. A solar cell has a front side that faces the sun during normal operation to collect solar radiation and a backside opposite the front side. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrical charges that may be harnessed to power an external electrical circuit, such as a load. The external electrical circuit may receive electrical current from the solar cell by way of metal fingers that are connected to doped regions of the solar cell.